2020 US Presidential Election (Pump's World)
The 2020 US Presidential Election was held on November 3, 2020 to elect or re-elect a president of the United States. The Republican Nominee and Incumbent President Donald Trump was re-elected against Democratic Nominee and Senator Kirsten Gillibrand of New York. The Incumbent President had no trouble defeating his opponents in the Republican Primary, however Gillibrand was in a wide field of Democratic candidates. Trump and Gillibrand won their primaries respectfully. The main issues of this election were good economy, trade war and immigration. Trump had a good advantage due to the good economy against Gillibrand. President Trump won re-election against Gillibrand in a landslide in the electoral college, but narrowly in the popular vote. Trump flipped Nevada, New Hampshire and Maine from 2016, while Gillibrand kept Colorado and Minnesota narrowly. Background Donald Trump was elected President of the United States in 2016 against Hillary Clinton, which was a shock for many. President Trump's first term was a success with the economy, but received negative criticism from the mainstream media. The 2016 election and the Trump Administration saw the rise of Social Justice Warriors and Radical Feminists, people who would punish Trump supporters and other conservatives on college campus for disagreeing with him on social issues, these people would cause violence sometimes because of disagreements. With the fear on SJWs and the high economy, Trump approval ratings would go higher with 49% of Americans with the President of the United States in 2020. Nominations Republican Party Although Trump was popular with most conservatives, a small amount of Never Trump conservatives ran a couple candidates to defeat Trump in the primaries, but former Governor of Ohio John Kasich was the most popular. Trump sweep most the delegates in the primary, except losing Ohio and Utah's delegates. In the Republican Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. Many celebrates spoke for the incumbent president including Rapper Kanye West, which caused the President "The Best President for Black People!", this rise President Trump's approval ratings among African Americans from age 18 to 30. President Trump said at the convention that America will be safe and successful if you elect him for the next 4 years. Candidates * Donald John Trump, 45th President of the United States (2017-2025) * John Kasich, former Governor of Ohio (2011-2019) Endorsed Trump * Rand Paul, U.S. Senator of Kentucky (2011-present) Endorsed Trump * Jeff Flake, U.S. Senator of Arizona (2013-2019) Endorsed Trump * Charlie Baker, Governor of Massachusetts (2015-present) Endorsed Gillibrand Democratic Party Since Hillary Clinton loss in 2016, the war between the centre-left and the far-left began. In the 2018 Midterms, many far-left ran in elections such as Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and Beto O'Rourke, supporting Socialist policies such as Free Healthcare, Free College, $15 Minimum Wage and abolishing Immigration Control. In 2019, the centre-left Democrats moved farer to the left supporting these far-left policies such as New York Senator Kirsten Gillibrand, which announce her campaign in March of 2019. Gillibrand was labeled the "Next Hope for the Democratic Party!" but she had a wide field of candidates to defeat such as former VP Joe Biden, former Governor of Virginia Terry McAiffile, U.S. Senator of Massachusetts Elizabeth Warren and former New York Mayor and Businessman Michael Bloomberg. Gillibrand was the forerunner for most of the primaries, but Joe Biden was the second forerunner. Gillibrand would narrowly win the Party's primary against Biden and Warren. At the Democratic convention in Las Vegas, Nevada, Gillibrand would speak about the election night "We are going to defeat Trump harder than ever, Racists will be defeated by strong minorities of Women, Blacks, Latinos, Asians, Native Americans, Muslims, Jews, Gays and Transgenders. We are going to FIGHT against RACIST AMERICA in the general and the Racist White People will NEVER COME BACK!" The Crowd cheering hard and many celebrates such as Katy Perry, Taylor Swift and Beyonce performed Chained to the Rhythm, Shake it off and Single Ladies and Gillibrand cried of happiness saying "these women are strong and we never deal with a RACIST like Trump in office!" Candidates * Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator of New York (2009-present) * Joe Biden, 47th Vice President of the United States (2009-2017) * Elizabeth Warren, U.S. Senator of Massachusetts (2013-2025) * Michael Bloomberg, former Mayor of New York City (2000-2008) * Terry McAffile, former Governor of Virginia (2014-2018) * Beto O' Rourke, former U.S. representative of Texas (2013-2019) * John Delaney, former U.S. representative of Maryland (2013-2019) * Richard Ojeda, West Virginia Senate Member (2016-present) Other Parties and Independents Two more Third Parties gain attention, The Rebel Party made by Richard Ojeda and the Mormon Party made by Evan McMullin. Candidates * William Weld, former Governor of Massachusetts (1993-1999) (Libertarian Party) * Jill Stein, Doctor (Green Party) * Don Blankenship (Constitution Party) * Richard Ojeda, West Virginia Senate Member (2016-present) (Rebel Party) * Evan McMullin, Activist (Mormon Party) General Election Debates Results Swing States * Arizona (won by Trump) * Colorado (won by Gillibrand) * Florida (won by Trump) * Maine (won by Trump) * Michigan (won by Trump) * Minnesota (won by Gillibrand) * New Hampshire (won by Trump) * Nevada (won by Trump) * North Carolina (won by Trump) * Pennsylvania (won by Trump) Votes by Demographic See Also Category:Pump's World Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:US Elections 2020